Appelvachts fanfictions/ Engelse Verhalen / A Murder Mystery
Hoi ! Welkom bij mijn eerste Engelse verhaal, A Murder Mystery! Nederlandse Versie: Appelvachts fanfictions/A Murder Mystery/Nederlandse Versie. (Als je me wilt helpen met vertalen zeg het dan in de comments! :D) Dit verhaal heeft niets met Warrior Cats of katten te maken. De hoofdpersonen zijn mensen.'' In dit verhaal komt ook moord voor.'' Hoofdpersonen: Prologue 'Yes!' Oshiro Misa shouted. 'Finally... My invention will change the world of gaming.. And this time it will be safe!' The door opened. 'Hi, uncle Oshiro!' a voice called. 'Hey, guys! Guess what? This is.. the Saikosana Gaming Platform! If you stand in elevator kind of things,' he laughed when he said that, 'you'll teleport into a new world. Here you have a card, that loads they game you'll play. This game is called Murder Mystery. A group of people will be selected to be murderers, and need to kill every innocent and policemen, and win the round!' Oshiro's cousins, Osana and Saiko, looked at the invention. 'That sounds cool!' Saiko said. Her uncle's company was named after her and her sister, Osana. 'I need to test it with a big group of people. I dont know who, the people who helped me are on vacation.' Osana smiled. 'Our class can test it! We are with 22 kids, plus me and Saiko. 'That sounds great. Can you come next week?' 'I will ask it.' Osana answered. Chapter 1 (Saiko's POV) 'Im so exicted, Saiko!' Chloe, Saiko's best friend said. 'Osana told me that your Uncle's invention is fantastic!' Saiko laughed. 'It truly is! It is a gaming platform.' 'No talking in class!' The teacher shouted. During lunchtime Chloe, Elizabeth, Olivia and Saiko (Saiko's group of friends) were sitting outside of school, eating their lunch. 'Aww.. Please tell us, Saiko!' Elizabeth said. 'No, it was a suprise my uncle said. You'll see his invention tommorow.' Elizabeth sighed. 'Fine...' When school was over, Osana and Saiko walked home together. 'Im sure the others will love Uncle's gaming thingy. My friends want me to tell what it is.' Saiko said. Osana laughed. 'Same. Lets visit him, before we come home.' 'Yea.' The two kids walked to Oshiro Misa's lab. 'Hi, Uncle Oshiro!' Osana called when they walked into his office. He was not there. 'Hmm... Hes probably home or something. Oh well.. We will see him tommorow anyway.' The two girls walked out of the building, and 10 minutes later they came home. 'Hey mom! We're home.' Saiko said. 'Hey girls! How was your day?' Saiko walked upstairs while Osana and mom were talking. She got a text message from Chloe when she was cleaning her room. "My mom said she thinks your Uncle invention sounds fantastic. Btw im excited for tommorow. ;D" She texted back: "We're the first people to test it :3 We'll play a game on it, called Murder Mystery." "Sounds cool. I have to go now, Baii <3" Chapter 2 (Osana's POV) Osana and Saiko were walking to the Saikosana Company building together. 'Were almost there, i can see it!' Osana said. 'We can see it from home, so you could see it from here too. Lets hurry, were a little bit late.' Her sister answered. When they arrived at the entrance, they met Ashlynn and Elizabeth from their class. They started talking while heading to Oshiro's office. 'Erm... Look there..' Ashlynn suddenly said. There was a strange shadow with the shape of a woman at the wall. It was holding a KNIFE.When it started moving, the girls screamed. Osana fell on Isaac, who came upstairs. 'S....SORRY!' she screamed. She pretened nothing happened and entered her Uncle's office. 'Welcome kids!' Osana's uncle said when everyone arrived. 'Good y'all came! This,' he pointed at the Saikosana Gaming platform, Is the Saikosana gaming platform.' Everyone looked at Saiko and Osana. 'What?' Osana whispered. 'You guys will be the first humans to test it. The game you'll be playing is called Murder Mystery. 5 or 6 kids will be chosen as murderers, but no one knows who execpt theirselves. Also a group of 4-5 people will be chosen as the police, who need to protect the innocents and shoot all murderers. Any questions?' Milly, a small, blonde haired girl raised her hand. 'Will murderers wont kill their best friends or loved ones?' Oshiro shook his head. 'No. The murderers will turn into pyschopaths. You can see if someone is a murderer by their behavior. Oh, and dont worry, you wont feel any pain and when your killed you will be back here.' Milly nodded. 'Okay,' Oshiro Misa said, 'Step in those botths one by one, and you will be teleported into the SGP.' Osana and Ashlynn were first. When the door closed, it felt like they were in a normal elevator. When the door opened, the were in a small town in a forest. They got a watch, were they saw Oshiro Misa. 'You can communicate with us via this thing. Good luck!' The first thing Osana knew is that she wanted to kill. ''Oh no. ''She thought. ''Im a murderer! And Isaac, Tobias, Bella and Milly are too. I have to be careful. '''Everyone, the round begins now. I suggest you all to spread around the map and trust no one.' Oshiro said via the watch thingy. Chapter 3 (Oshiro's POV) Oshiro could watch the kids via a computer. He could see everyone and who they were. Saiko was innocent, Olivia one of the police.. Suddenly he noticed a window was open. 'Thats strange, it was closed a minute ago!' He stood up, walked to the other side ' he of the room, and closed the window. 'W...W..' He whispered when he saw a hologram kind of creature at his desk. It was hacking the game! 'H...Hey! Stop that!' The creature looked at him. 'Do you renember me?' It laughed. 'B....Brielle....Miller..? He said, shocked. 'Yes.... Its me. ' Oshiro stared at her in horror. 'I thought you were dead!' Brielle shook her head. 'Iam, but... Sciencetists found my body and made a hologram of me. I will let those children feel the pain i felt when you put me in that... horrible machine!' Oshiro tried to lush her, but fell on his chair. 'You cant do this, that accident from 5 years ago is in the past! Your friends are safe....' He saw that Brielle was throwing a chair on him. Some minutes later, Oshiro woke up on the ground. Brielle was gone, but he thought she probably was inside the game. He saw that Brielle made it impossible to escape the machine, and when the murderers would hurt people they... actually hurt them. He looked through the computers and saw already one body. Isaac! He probably got shot, because he was a murderer. Oshiro tried to fix the codes, but he failed. 'What am i gonna do now? I cant call the police, they'll think i did it...' He contacted Saiko with his watch thing. 'Hello, uncle Oshiro. Is Isaac with you? He died a few minutes ago.' Oshiro looked around the room, not knowing what to say. 'Ye..Yeah.. I just saw him. He went outside.' Saiko nodded. 'Okay.. Anything else?' Oshiro wanted to tell his niece everything, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. 'Nope... Nothing. See you later!' 'Bye.' Chapter 4 (Saiko's POV) Saiko looked around the dark forest. It felt like she was alone, but she wasn't. 'Good morning, Saiko Misa.' A strange voice said somewhere behind her. 'Osana? Are you trying to scare me again?' The voice laughed. 'No... Im not your sister.. You dont know me, and you never will. I am the last thing you'll ever see.' Saiko could see Osana's shadow on the ground. 'Osana, your not fun-' Osana came out of the forest. She looked like an insane killer. 'Joking.' She suddenly said. 'Ugh, you dont like anything, Saiko!' 'It was not funny at all. You know our lives are in danger because of that ghostly creature Elizabeth saw with her camera in Uncle Oshiro's room.' Osana looked at her, a little bit angry. 'Hmph!' she said, and then walked away. Saiko turned around and started walking towards the town where they spawned. Luke, Rose, Isaac, Bella and Ashlynn were sitting there. 'Hi, Saiko.' Bella said. 'Chloe is missing, i was walking with her and suddenly she was gone. Do you know where she is?' 'Nope.' Saiko sat down. She looked at the grass, thinking of her friends and family. ''We will never see them again, now we are trapped here. ''She thought. Then she felt pain, in her leg. A knife. 'Ahh!' She fell on the ground, and heard a gun shooting. Isaac fell on the ground. 'Are you okay, Saiko?' Ashlynn said with a gun in her hand. 'Y....Yes... I think.' Luke and Rose stared at Isaac's body, and Bella was shaking and looking scared at Ashlynn. Saiko stood up. 'Isaac is gone now..... Forever.' Ashlynn looked at her, confused. 'Hes with Oshiro now, right? He cant be dead.' Luke sighed. 'Didn't you hear it? The game is hacked and were stuck here. Isaac is probably in hell or something.' 'Ashlynn probably didn't hear because shes a loser.' Rosa said, and they both laughed.Saiko contacted her uncle. 'Hello uncle Oshiro. Is Isaac with you? He died a few minutes ago.' she said. 'Ye...Yeah... I just saw him. He went outside.' Oshiro looked nervous. 'Okay.. Anything else?' she asked. 'Nope.. Nothing. See you later!' 'Bye..' Chapter 5 (Osana's POV)